


Chama da Vela

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lay!Centric, M/M, Yixing!centric, layhan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Todos os seus sonhos e tudo aquilo que amava foram tirados dele de forma cruel, da forma mais perversa que poderia ter sido. Viu tudo pelo que batalhou, seja conseguir mostrar às pessoas seu amor pela dança ou conseguir ter a coragem de assumir o amor que ele e Lu Han tinham, serem enterrados junto de sua carreira e o corpo de seu namorado.[YIXING!CENTRIC] [LAYHAN] [ANGST]





	Chama da Vela

**CHAMA DA VELA**

Do lado de fora, uma forte tempestade cobria todo o céu, rachaduras elétricas se formando em meio às camadas de nuvens carregadas cobrindo toda a imensidão sobre o mundo, manchando de vários tons de cinza e deixando a cidade tomada pela escuridão devido à falta de luz nos postes, nos estabelecimentos e nas residências. 

A harmonia era feita pelas gotas d’água de encontro ao asfalto da rua escura, as telhas das casas e os vidros das janelas do prédio; e pelo trovão a rugir segundos depois que um clarão adentrava o estúdio, iluminando o lugar quase vazio, somente Yixing presente no local espaçoso, seu reflexo sendo possível ser visto sempre que a luz passageira se tornava presente.

Deveria ter ido para casa há muito tempo, mas as forças para ultrapassar a porta de seu apartamento vazio e ficar lá, cercado por tantas coisas, lhe faltavam.

Não conseguia sequer cuidar mais do próprio coelho, tendo que deixá-lo com sua melhor amiga para que o coitado do animal não sofresse mais com a negligência de quem não era mais nem capaz de cuidar de si mesmo no momento, o peso grande em seu peito o impossibilitando de tudo, incluindo se olhar no grande espelho daquele estúdio que antes fora sua segunda casa e ver seu estado, o corpo sentado em uma cadeira de rodas e o rosto ainda a carregar as cicatrizes.

Sua imagem agora mostrava tudo aquilo que gostaria de esquecer, que gostaria de ter enterrado no lugar de todas as outras coisas que amava. Seu reflexo deixava claro que seu corpo nunca mais se moveria ritmicamente, imerso nas ondas da música, fluindo suavemente como uma folha em uma brisa de primavera. E também o lembrava daquela odiosa noite; da dor física e psicológica, dos chutes e dos socos, de seu próprio choro e grito ecoando pelas ruas, dos rostos sem vida daqueles que ficaram a observar tudo e não ajudaram, da vida de seu amado Lu Han sendo tomada diante de seus olhos pelo preconceito e ódio de pessoas completamente desconhecidas, pessoas que nunca teve um contato seja por qualquer meio.

Em poucos minutos tudo lhe fora tomado, algo tão fácil quanto soprar a chama de uma vela.

Anos e anos de treinamento duro para atingir todo o seu potencial e ultrapassá-lo, adquirir os movimentos mais suaves e os gestos mais graciosos para assumir a forma da música que dançava, foram jogados no lixo como se não fossem nada assim como a oportunidade de ouro que recebeu. Seu futuro promissor como bailarino escorreu de si como a água que as enfermeiras usaram para limpar seu corpo ensanguentado. Seu emprego como garçom foi perdido assim como o movimento de suas pernas. Seu namorado foi covardemente espancado até a morte, a vida dele perdida como se jamais valesse alguma coisa, os lindos olhos perdendo a luz interior, ficando abertos a encarar o nada enquanto Yixing gritava seu nome, implorando a qualquer entidade que ele estivesse vivo — ainda que fosse claro que ele não estava, não mais.

Todos os seus sonhos e tudo aquilo que amava foram tirados dele de forma cruel, da forma mais perversa que poderia ter sido. Viu tudo pelo que batalhou, seja conseguir mostrar às pessoas seu amor pela dança ou conseguir ter a coragem de assumir o amor que ele e Lu Han tinham, serem enterrados junto de sua carreira e o corpo de seu namorado. 

Yixing sequer pôde ir ao velório para se despedir, seu corpo debilitado demais para sair da UTI quando a mãe de Lu Han determinou que não iria mais esperar para colocar um fim em seu estado de luto, ela mais do que tudo querendo deixar que seu filho descansasse em paz depois de três dias de espera no necrotério.

Além de tirarem tudo o que era importante na vida de Yixing, lhe tiraram até mesmo a chance de se despedir de Lu Han pela última vez, de ver-lhe o rosto — mesmo que coberto de ferimentos e roxos — e dizer-lhe o quanto o amava, dizer-lhe que continuaria a amá-lo pelo resto de sua vida. 

Tentava usar como consolo as palavras de sua amiga sobre não ser bom que Yixing visse o estado que Lu Han fora deixado. E realmente talvez não fosse. Se apenas ao se olhar no espelho já fazia seu peito doer e a profunda vontade de chorar surgir, não sabia o que teria sentido se encarasse o belo rosto de Lu Han cruelmente deformado por ações daqueles que diziam seguir a palavra de um homem que só espalhava amor.

Talvez se tivesse visto, o rosto sereno e o sorriso do homem que tanto amava seriam substituídos pela imagem que Lu Han fora deixado, a perfeita imagem do que o preconceito era capaz de fazer, seja tirar a vida de uma pessoa que o único “pecado” que cometeu fora amar alguém, ou destruir a dos seus entes queridos, a modificando para sempre de forma completamente irreversível.

Yixing não conseguia seguir em frente, não quando tudo fora-lhe roubado e, além disso, o fizeram quebrar a promessa que fez à Lu Han há alguns meses. A promessa que fez quando estavam deitados e abraçados na cama, Lu Han a tocar-lhe e tomar-lhe com toda a gentileza que possuía depois que Yixing teve uma crise de insegurança e lhe disse palavras negativas, o pensamento de desistir de tudo passando por sua cabeça. A promessa de que jamais deixaria de dançar ainda que não conseguisse passar nas audições nessa ou na próxima vez, que continuaria a fazer o que amava não importasse o que acontecesse, mesmo que ninguém fosse capaz de vê-lo dançar ou enxergar o quão incrível Yixing era.

Yixing queria cumprir com isso.

Ainda que suas pernas não fossem capazes de obedecê-lo, queria manter essa última coisa que tinha com Lu Han, queria sentir que de alguma forma ainda deveria continuar tentando mesmo que a pessoa que mais o apoiava, a pessoa que o fez seguir seus sonhos, a pessoa que mais amava não pudesse mais estar ao seu lado o incentivando, o ajudando ao tocar a música no piano para que ensaiasse, o amando como só ele podia.

Yixing queria ser capaz de cumprir com isso.

Mas não conseguia mais, não podia mais.

Por mais que voltasse todos os dias ao estúdio quando todos tinham ido embora, o dono do lugar permitindo que ele ficasse ali por pena — algo que Yixing adquiriu nojo, passou a odiar por sentir-se diminuído, humilhado quando o viam como algo lamentável —, não podia fazer nada além de encarar rosto marcado pelo sono, as olheiras grandes, e pela tristeza, tanto por seu estado interior quanto pela cicatriz em sua bochecha que era obrigado a carregar para se lembrar.

Em apenas uma noite, em menos de uma hora, com apenas uma arma e violência física conseguiram levar-lhe tudo, o deixando para o resto de sua vida com uma grande ferida interna que nunca se curaria por completo não importa quantas vezes a remendasse e cuidasse, sempre restando a profunda cicatriz; o deixando com a impossibilidade de cumprir sua promessa e de seguir seus sonhos; o deixando apenas com as lembranças de quando passava horas ao lado de Lu Han ensaiando seus passos, seu corpo livre com a melodia a dominar-lhe, sua cabeça leve e seu coração completo. 

Em apenas uma noite lhe usurparam tudo o que conquistou, inclusive a chama de sua alma.


End file.
